mon bad boy et moi
by celia brandon massen
Summary: ils se sont connu au lycée et toute leurs vies vont s'aimer, enfin c'est un resume nul, mais je ne serai pas mieux faire, bonne lecture a vous qui oserez se perdre ici


Voilà, je me suis lancée, j'ai écrit mon premier et « dernier » OS lemon,

Un plus que grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, d'avoir pris beaucoup de son temps pour corriger toute mes fautes, et dieu sait qu'elle a beaucoup travaillé

Merci SoSweetySoCrazy, sans toi je ne l'aurai jamais posté, je ne l'aurai jamais fini, et je n'aurai jamais osez le faire lire à qui que ce soit, donc merci a toi

* * *

- - « Jackson Célia » - -

Ha la la, la vie d'ado c'est pas toujours ça, moi je m'appelle Célia, j'ai 17 ans, je suis on ne peut plus banale enfin presque, petite, brune et les yeux de deux couleurs différentes, un bleu et un gris vert, je suis assez solitaire dans mon lycée et je ne vis qu'à travers mes livres que je ne lâche jamais, j'ai toujours un bouquin sous le bras ou à la main, d'ailleurs je suis en train de lire la série Twilight et j'en suis dingue, Jasper le frère blond, me fait trop penser à un mec de mon lycée, Jackson.

Il lui ressemble énormément, mais avec les yeux verts, le même air torturé, la même silhouette fine élancée pourtant musclée, enfin bref quand je lis Jasper je pense à Jackson, et j'avoue que m'appeler Célia qui est un parfait anagramme d'Alice ne m'aide pas à ne pas me prendre pour elle. J'ai même fait couper mes cheveux en carré court hier pour coller un peu plus au personnage, je voulais qu'il me remarque, qu'il me voie au moins une fois.

Il n'est pas comme moi, il est solitaire mais il est surtout un bad boy, toujours vêtu de noir ce qui fait ressortir sa blancheur de peau mais aussi ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds ondulés, quand je vous dis que j'ai mon propre Jasper dans mon lycée. Mais il n'est pas à moi, il reste toujours seul je n'ose pas l'approcher, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai appris son prénom grâce à mon heure de colle que j'ai eue en commun avec lui, car j'avais un devoir à refaire que j'avais oublié chez moi.

Ca a été un moment magique, j'étais en train de refaire mon devoir d'économie, quand je l'ai vu arriver, vêtu de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds, casque de moto à la main et blouson sur le dos, ça lui donnait un look de baroudeur adorable, je ne me serai pas retenue, je suis sûre que j'aurai pu baver rien quand le regardant comme ça, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai ruiné mon shorty et bien comme il faut, il était orgasmique ce mec, surtout habillé comme ça, et moi faible petite humaine (comme aime le dire Emmett à Bella dans Twilight mon livre de chevet du moment) et bien je craque pour cet Apollon des temps modernes.

Il tourne enfin la tête et me fait un sourire Colgate adorable, c'est à peine si je ne voyais pas des arcs-en-ciel à travers la pièce qui se reflétait sur ses dents, hum comment survivre une heure avec pareil sourire, ou même avec sa présence dans la même pièce que moi.

- Jackson, prends place, laisse Célia travailler tranquillement et surtout ne la dérange pas, elle étudie elle, elle est studieuse donc ne la dérange pas, lui intima la surveillante.

- Mais Éliane pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Non bien sûr, tu es pire que ça, je te connais assez bien tu es ici presque tous les jours si je me souviens bien.

- Pas de ma faute m'dame Eli, c'est le prof de méca qui m'aime pas, j'ai pas une bonne tête pour lui, je ne fais pas assez mécano et trop motard, il ne m'aime pas m'dame Eli. Clama-t-il avec un accent que je ne saurai trop décrire américain du sud, peut-être.

Ha sa voix est un appel au sexe, je vous jure, si ça continue, je vais laisser une flaque sur ma chaise en partant, j'ai déjà plus de shorty alors un peu plus et c'est mon jean que je laisserai sur place.

Comment rester concentrée sur ce devoir d'éco et non sur lui assis non loin de moi en train de lire, waouh et quel livre, « l'enfant » de Jules Vales, mais ce livre est un plaisir à lire, j'ai dû le dévorer en 2 jours tellement je me suis prise dans l'histoire. Ce pauvre enfant qui se fait rosser par ses parents, et cette petit Suzette qui trouve la mort sous les coups elle aussi, à vrai dire j'ai acheté ce livre juste pour ce passage que j'avais étudié l'année dernière, et si enfin j'osais lui parler de quoi pourrai-je bien parler d'autre que de ce livre ? Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il aime, et je viens juste d'apprend son prénom, qui sais peut-être qu'il en sait plus sur moi et qu'on aura un ou plusieurs points communs.

Non je n'ai pas le temps, mon devoir d'éco en priorité, si je me tape une sale note cette conne de prof va encore me saquer au conseil et j'ai pas besoin de ça. En ce moment c'est déjà pas la joie à la maison avec ma mère qui vient de perdre son taf et ma sœur qui fait connerie sur connerie j'ai pas en plus besoin de rajouter que je travaille plus mon éco droit et que je risque de doubler à cause de ça. Non il me faut plus que la moyenne donc au boulot ma grande, l'auto motivation fonctionne bien d'habitude, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mon adonis, mon dieu, mon fantasme sur jambe qui est juste là devant moi, dans la même pièce que moi.

Mon dieu, il me reste 33 minutes pour finir, si je tarde plus je louperai mon car, et je devrai téléphoner à mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, et c'est pas non plus le moment d'avoir des frais d'essence supplémentaires, bon aller au boulot, je l'oublie et finis mon devoir, sinon c'est trop la merde.

Bon check de contrôle.

- question 1 check.

- question 2 demi check ben oui j'ai juste répondu et pas argumenté, mais j'aime pas les argumentaires, au pire je perds que 3 points ce n'est pas la mort.

- question 3 check.

- question 4 check.

J'ai réussi, j'ai fini, waouh je pensais jamais que j'y arriverai, tellement son odeur m'a déroutée durant cette demi-heure, enfin non j'ai mis plus de temps.

- Putain, Eli j'ai loupé mon car, faut que je téléphone à mes parents.

- Cél, si tu veux je te dépose, c'est sur ma route de toute façon.

Cette voix, sa voix, je la reconnais c'est Jackson, et ce surnom dans sa bouche, pff je vais ruiner mon jean, il veut me raccompagner chez moi.

- Hein ? Euh… tu me connais ? Tu sais où je vis ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, répondis-je rouge de honte et surtout toute chamboulée de savoir qu'il me connaît un tant soit peu alors que j'essaye juste qu'il me remarque depuis que je l'ai croisé quelque mois plus tôt.

- Célia, appelle tes parents si tu veux, mais si Jackson peut te déposer c'est ça de pris non ? Me dit Eliane avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle avait dû voir mon trouble un peu plus tôt.

- Et bien ok, si tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Jackson, je suis ok, mais tu es en moto, j'en ai jamais fait, et j'ai pas de casque.

- T'inquiète Cél, j'en ai un dans mon top caisse de casque, et je serai prudent, appelle tes parents, dis que tu as raté ton bus et que je te raccompagne, mais que je t'offre un petit repas avant, tu dois être épuisée après ta journée de dingue, et en plus tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé à midi.

- Hein, tu m'espionnes ? Ok, je vais les appeler.

Après un rapide appel à mes parents qui remerciaient grandement Jackson de me raccompagner et de me nourrir, on part pour un petit snack pas trop loin du lycée, à pieds, histoire de pouvoir parler un peu.

- Tu me surveilles, tu m'espionnes, comment tu en sais autant sur moi ?

- Je suis fin observateur, sur ce qui m'importe, et tu fais partie des personnes qui m'importe beaucoup.

- T'es pas un tueur ou un truc comme ça, je veux rentrer chez moi en vie, et tu en sais beaucoup trop sur moi je trouve, surtout pour quelqu'un qui est toujours seul qui ne parle à personne et qui fuit toute approche.

- Et bien tu en sais aussi beaucoup sur moi, madame j'ai peur de me faire tuer par un psychopathe, précisa-t-il avec un sourire arc en ciel.

- Bon excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être méchante.

- T'inquiète je ne t'en veux pas, et puis t'as pas à t'excuser, tout ce que je sais de toi je l'ai appris d'Eli, ou quand je t'observais de loin, et toi comment en sais-tu autant ?

- On va dire que je t'observais aussi de loin, en fait tu me fais penser à un héros d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a peu, et depuis tu me fascines, avouai-je rouge de honte.

- Oui tu es fine lectrice, j'ai vu que tu avais tout le temps un bouquin à la main, alors quel héros et quel livre, que j'en sache un peu plus sur le rôle que je vais avoir à jouer.

- Hahaha te moque pas, c'est Jasper Hale, dans …

- Twilight, waouh on me l'a jamais faite celle-là, enfin si ma sœur aussi dit que je suis Jazz, mais à bien y penser non je n'ai pas les cheveux assez blonds, et je ne suis pas parfait, et il me manque les morsures.

- Pour la blondeur si tu l'as, enfin la couleur de cheveux pas le manque de neurone, et à la place des morsures tu as ton tatouage.

- Tu sais ça aussi, mais comment tu sais ? Personne ne sait, pas même ma famille.

- Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, tu courais au lac, j'étais en train de lire sous les chênes, tu m'as pas vue je pense, et tu t'es mis torse nu, désolé j'en ai profité pour regarder.

- Je pensais être seul j'avoue, je ne l'ai jamais montré, tu es la seule, même Eli ne sait pas que j'en ai un.

- Qu'as-tu de si particulier avec Eli, car moi c'est une amie de mes parents donc elle me laisse un peu de leste, mais avec toi c'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Elle connaît mon passé, elle sait tout de moi, et on se connaît depuis très longtemps, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus sinon je devrai te tuer.

- Bon ok j'en demande pas plus, je tiens à ma vie, tu veux qu'on aille traîner encore un peu ?

- Ok pourquoi pas, un petit tour du lac, sans se cacher sous les chênes.

Et voilà nous voilà en train de nous promener, côte à côte à parler de nous, j'en sais un peu plus sur lui maintenant, il n'est pas si sauvage que ça, on a bien parlé, de livres, d'êtres surnaturels, on a bien ri quand je lui ai dit que je le voyais bien en vampire à cause de Jasper, et il m'a dit que je ferai une parfaite Alice, à l'exception de mes yeux qu'il avait apparemment adorée regarder toute la soirée.

Il m'a parlé de la mort de son père, le major Whitlock, à l'armée, sa mère était venue revivre en France après son enterrement, il avait fait la misère à sa mère tout le temps car il refusait de partir, il avait 7 ans à l'époque, il avait donc été placé en foyer de jeunes en difficulté, là où il avait connu Eli qui était aussi dans ce foyer, mais pour d'autre raison, j'en savais beaucoup sur lui, il s'était beaucoup confié, et j'aimais ça.

J'avais l'impression de tout savoir de lui, c'était agréable, je me sentais importante pour qu'il se confie si facilement et si rapidement, après deux bonnes heures, il me raccompagna chez moi, je lui proposai de rentrer prendre un café, mais il refusa, peut-être pour ne pas se retrouver avec mes parents qui risquaient de lui faire un bel interrogatoire, enfin je le comprenais et le laissais partir, il m'embrassa la main, le baisemain, comme c'est ancien, mais comme c'est mignon.

- Au revoir Cél, à lundi au lycée peut-être.

- Bye Jake, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, à lundi.

Mon week-end passa trop lentement à mon goût, va savoir pourquoi, peut-être suite à cette promesse de se revoir lundi, mais que devais-je attendre de se « à lundi peut-être » si ça se trouve on ne se croiserait même pas, pff faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, mais ça c'est pas possible déjà quand il ne me parlait pas j'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à lui et maintenant que j'en connais plus sur lui j'ai envie d'en savoir encore et toujours plus, qui sait ça deviendra peut-être un ami ?

Lundi on y est, je suis dans le bus pour le lycée, je suis en train de lire, étrange, non normal pour moi, les autres parlent de moi. Je suis assise derrière le chauffeur et je lis, comme toujours en fait, arrivée devant le lycée tout le monde descendit le temps que je range mon livre je sortais encore bonne dernière et fonçais vers l'entrée du lycée, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom crié derrière moi.

- Célia, ben alors pas de bonjour ce matin ?

- Pardon, j'ai pas fait attention je t'ai pas vu, salut Jake comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

- Salut Cél, ouais pour le bon week-end pas ça, mais je vais mieux ce matin.

- Ben raconte il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- J'ai mal dormi, j'ai fait que penser… et truc de fou j'ai fait mes devoirs, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant.

- Quoi sérieux ? T'as passé un sale week-end car tu t'es tellement fais chier que t'as fait tes leçons ben c'est cool non ?

- Ben non j'avais plein de truc de prévu et j'ai annulé pour travailler, même mon beau-père a été étonné, mais bon t'as dû m'envoyer un sortilège pour que je devienne une tête d'ampoule comme toi.

- Et je ne suis pas une tête d'ampoule, m'offusquai-je, ok donc je suis désormais une sorcière et toi un vampire, tu sais que si c'est ça, on ne peut pas être ensemble car on n'est pas compatibles, répondis-je tellement vite que les mots étaient sortis trop vite de ma bouche et j'ai donc viré écarlate.

- Ha car tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Euh non, enfin j'en sais rien, autant rester amis… non enfin comme tu veux, j'en sais trop rien… On ne se connaît que depuis vendredi… pff j'en sais rien, aide-moi s'il te plaît.

- Moi je ne dirai pas non.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Alors je dirai, que je cherche à te connaître de plus en plus, que tes yeux m'hypnotisent depuis la première fois que je les ai vus il y a de ça quelques mois, que j'aime être avec toi et te parler, et que depuis vendredi je ne fais que parler de toi, ma mère a déjà l'impression de te connaître et ma sœur a hâte de te rencontrer, et penser à toi, et que tu en sais plus sur moi que personne d'autre, tu es une des seules à t'intéresser à moi dans tout ce lycée, personne n'ose me parler sauf toi, et regarde tout le monde nous dévisage comme si tu étais assez inconsciente pour parler au mec étrange de service.

- Je suis bien avec toi, j'aime te parler aussi, et on s'en fout des autres, alors disons qu'on fait un pacte, on se fréquente doucement, on prend notre temps, et surtout, si ça te va, je suis ok pour ça.

- Tu annonces ça comme si c'était la mort de me fréquenter, sérieux ça donne pas envie, mais bon je suis ok avec ton arrangement, aller Cél, tu vas être en retard en cours si on n'accélère pas, et je m'en voudrais de faire de toi une racaille.

- Ok Jake, on se rejoint à midi si tu veux, à toute à l'heure.

- A toute Cél, et il dépose un petit bisou sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

Si je vous dis que j'ai encore noyé mon shorty vous direz que je suis folle, non mieux que je suis dingue de lui et que j'ose pas me l'avouer, et bien peut-être oui, je voulais juste qu'il me remarque, et maintenant on flirte, mais pff que vont penser les autres de moi que je suis avec lui pour son côté rebelle, ou alors que je veux le changer de son côté bad boy et le transformer comme moi en geek, et puis merde on s'en fout de ce que pense les autres on vivra pour nous et on verra ce que l'avenir nous dira, après tout on est jeunes, on peut profiter de la vie.

Et dire que j'attendais midi avec impatience c'était fou non, mais j'ai été plus que surprise de le voir à 10h à la sortie du gymnase, alors qu'il n'a pas sport mais moi oui, il voulait juste me parler et passer un peu de temps avec moi, mon bad boy a un côté romantique que je ne connaissais pas, et que j'aime beaucoup, mais il est comme ça uniquement avec moi et continue à être froid et distant avec les autres. Il est aussi très jaloux, j'ai adoré le voir ôter son tee-shirt pour me le donner car il trouvait que mon haut était pas assez long à son goût, et j'ai eu son odeur sur moi toute l'heure suivante, quand je vous dis que je suis accro à ce mec, il est ma drogue personnelle, et son odeur a une dose encore plus enivrante, heureusement que midi arriva rapidement.

On s'est retrouvés pour déjeuner et une bonne routine a pris, il me déposait à mes cours, me rejoignait à la fin, attendait le car avec moi, enfin on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et j'aimais ça, on était de plus en plus proches. Je n'avais plus peur de l'embrasser tout le temps, on restait scotchés comme aimaient le dire mes amies de classe, d'ailleurs elles trouvaient que je les délaissais beaucoup pour lui, mais il n'aimait pas trop être avec elles, il préférait rester sur le mythe du bad boy impénétrable, même si il n'était pas comme ça avec moi.

- - « Jackson Célia » - -

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, passaient et tout allait toujours aussi bien, on avait fêté Noël et le jour de l'an chacun de notre côté, lui dans sa famille moi dans la mienne, c'était long sans lui, mais on avait pas le choix, famille avant amour avait dit mon père, il m'avait dit qu'il nous laisserait juillet et août si on obtenait chacun nos diplômes, putain il me restait plus qu'à taffer pour avoir mon bac, mais surtout le faire bosser son bac méca, et ça c'était pas gagné. Mais avec la motivation on allait tout déchirer. Nos anniversaires étaient arrivés à grand V moi en avril, lui en juin juste avant les épreuves tant attendues du bac, on avait fait de notre mieux, et on avait jamais autant prié qu'à ces moment-là j'en suis sûre, et bingo FAVORABLE, pour les deux, on s'était presque sauté dessus sur la panneau d'affichage tellement on était heureux, on était partis en vacances ensemble en moto, on logeait chaque nuit dans un camping différent pour voir un maximum de choses.

On en avait trop profité, on avait appris à découvrir nos corps à prendre soin l'un de l'autre, j'avais appris à prendre du plaisir uniquement avec sa langue et je peux dire que c'était une chose à ne pas manquer avec mon trésor. Il était plus que parfait dans le rôle de l'amant passionné, il m'avait appris à lui donner du plaisir avec mes mains, j'avais pas été plus loin, juste mes mains, mais déjà j'avais vu son visage changer d'expression dans le plaisir et c'était magnifique, on prenait notre temps.

Heureusement qu'il travaillait les week-ends et qu'il avait l'héritage de son père, sinon y'a bien des moments où on aurait été ennuyé, surtout la nuit où le seul camping où on ait trouvé une place pour la nuit coûtait 120 € la nuit par personne, alors que d'habitude on ne dépensait même pas 30 euros pour deux, mais bon c'était trop agréable et on a bien profité. En septembre je retrouverai les études pour une année afin d'être infirmière, et mon homme avait trouvé un poste dans la même usine que mon père, ce n'était pas de la méca, mais au moins ça paierait les factures, il s'était trouvé un petit appart tout mignon dans une ville pas trop loin de chez mes parents, et m'avait promis une fois mes études finies que je viendrais vivre avec lui.

J'étais toujours sur mon nuage, tout se passait bien, j'avais été appréciée dans sa famille sa mère m'avait tout de suite adorée, elle disait que j'étais l'étoile de son fils, et que juste pour ça je méritais d'être choyer comme il se doit. Sa mère disait que je l'avais changé que je l'avais fait mûrir et surtout qu'il travaillait plus au lycée depuis qu'il était avec moi et qu'il traînait moins avec les mecs étranges avec qui il traînait avant, des dealers de poudre avec qui il avait sympathisé, mais il ne consommait que très rarement, et plus du tout maintenant.

Il était plus attentionné avec sa demi sœur Nikky, n'avait plus de prise de tête avec son beau-père, et traitait mieux sa mère. Oui je l'avais peut-être envoûté, car il avait changé chez lui, que je sois avec lui ou non, je n'avais pas aimé ma première visite car il était trop étrange, vulgaire, distant, on sortait peu de sa chambre, mais il est vite redevenu le même avec moi et avec sa famille et tout a changé depuis et tout le monde m'a remerciée.

Mais ça se passait moins bien chez moi, mes parents qui avaient trop de soucis personnels pensaient qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi, au début, et puis ils s'étaient bien rendus compte qu'il se comportait bien et qu'il ne me causait aucunement des ennuis, et qu'au contraire, il était plus souvent chez moi que moi chez lui comme ça il pouvait bien se rendre compte qu'on ne faisait jamais rien de mal, il essayait de nous aider à remettre ma sœur Lucile dans le droit chemin et loin de l'alcool et de la drogue, mais c'était pas toujours facile, car elle faisait le mur, et qu'on ne la voyait pas tout le temps revenir, ni partir d'ailleurs.

- - « Jackson Celia » - -

Ce soir pour fêter nos un an, on allait dîner au restaurant, et on finissait dans une chambre d'hôtel, car on voulait être seul pour notre première fois, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Primo j'ai été violé à 11 ans donc j'étais pas trop pressée de revivre ce genre d'acte, deuxio j'avais peur, pas de lui car il m'aidait à vivre, mais peur de revivre la douleur le mal-être, la pression.

On en avait beaucoup parlé tous les deux, il savait tout ce que j'avais vécu de la douleur au déchirement, à la personne qui m'avait fait ça, je ne lui avais rien caché, il m'avait laissé pleurer dans ses bras, il m'avait cajolée, m'avait écoutée sans rien dire, il avait tout écouté sans même jamais gronder ou grogner comme il le faisait quand il était en colère, il avait été parfait, comme il l'est toujours avec moi, à croire qu'il était comme ça juste avec moi, que j'étais son catalyseur, c'est étrange comme sensation, mais j'aimais ça en fait, pour une fois je me sentais utile pour quelqu'un, il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui pour m'aider au jour le jour à vivre avec mes démons, on se complétait.

Tout s'était divinement bien passé, le resto était un petit italien très intime, juste ce dont on avait besoin pour se retrouver enfin seuls dans un endroit extérieur à nos maisons, j'avais commandé des raviolis aux champignons, et lui des pennes du pays d'Auges, avec plein de fromage de cet endroit ça sentait super bon.

- Des raviolis aux champignons, sérieusement ? Bella sort de ce corps !

- Et alors j'aime ça, et au moins ce n'est pas trop dur à digérer, et c'est bon pour la santé.

- Ouais, mais pour un gaillard comme moi il faut du gras et des protéines, comment veux-tu que je garde ce corps de vampire que tu aimes tant sinon.

- Ouais Bella, et ses vampires, non pour nous ça sera juste Alice et Jasper, ok chéri.

- Yep darling, tout ce que femme désire ce soir femme l'obtiendra.

- Pour être franche, dis comme ça, ça fait très Cro-Magnon et j'aime pas du tout, je préfère le vampire en fait.

- Ok chéri no problemo, et pour le désert sa demoiselle désirera quoi ?

- Hum, j'hésite entre le cheese-cake au coulis fruit de la passion, et le tiramisu au Nutella.

- Je prends l'un tu prends l'autre et on partage, comme ça tu manges les deux.

- Chic je savais que tu dirais ça.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser darling.

Hum ce repas était une tuerie, je vous jure, et le tiramisu c'est aussi bon qu'un orgasme, une fois fini nous sommes repartis main dans la main à l'hôtel, je commençais à sentir la pression monter, mais il restait tendu lui aussi, va savoir pourquoi ? Il avait peut-être peur pour moi, peur de me faire revivre mon passé, ou alors peur de mal faire, non j'ai confiance en lui je savais qu'il serait tendre et doux.

- Trésor, pourquoi tu es tendu ?

- J'ai peur darling, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut pour te plaire, peur de ne pas être l'homme que tu penses que je suis.

- Et chut arrête-toi, je sais que tu es super romantique, et plein d'attention, et je sais aussi que j'ai assez peur pour 2 donc zen mon trésor. Tu es mon plus beau cadeau, rien ne pourra plus jamais m'arriver avec toi, ma vie est entre tes mains, alors zen, et je sais que pour toi ça doit être dur d'attendre depuis un an, mais si tu ne le sens pas ce soir on attend encore. Et puis après tout ce qu'on a déjà expérimenté durant nos vacances ça devrait pas autant te mettre la pression.

- T'es sûre que tu veux attendre ? Moi je tiendrais pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi, après on peut voir arriver là-bas, et puis tant qu'on est tous les deux moi ça me va.

- Advienne que pourra chéri, on verra une fois arriver là-bas ok, je t'aime trésor.

- Un baiser pour me le prouver sera le bienvenu, approche.

- Hum et depuis quand tu demandes au lieu de venir chercher ? Demandai-je en m'approchant encore plus de lui.

- Depuis que j'ai envie de jouer les hommes galants et non les galeux.

- Hum tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Notre baiser était passionné, je lui donnais de la force et tout mon amour, nous étions en plein milieu de la rue piétonne, mais on s'en foutait, l'envie et le désir prirent le dessus. Je savais comment le détendre, je laissais mes mains glisser le long de son corps, ok ce n'était pas fair-play, mais il n'avait pas à avoir peur, je lui confiais ma vie, mon âme, il avait déjà tout de moi, alors pourquoi il n'aurait pas ma réelle première fois, hein ?

- On y va trésor, j'ai très envie de prendre une douche.

- Hum une douche, euh oui, je te masserai si tu en as besoin.

- Hummm ça veut dire que tu viens sous l'eau avec moi ?

- Oui mais non rien sous la douche pas pour une première fois, une prochaine fois promis.

- J'adore tes promesses trésor, on y va, je suis sûre que j'ai réussi à faire tomber la pression et que tu as moins peur.

- Sorcière tu m'as encore jeté un sort, j'en suis sûr, aller dépêche-toi, ou je te saute dessus en pleine rue et tu l'auras bien cherché.

- Euh désolée mais les lieux public très peu pour moi.

- T'inquiète c'est pas mon délire non plus, aller on est arrivés, tu m'attends là je vais chercher la clef darling.

- A tout de suite trésor.

J'avais peur, je ne le montrais pas mais j'avais trop peur, aller ça va aller, l'auto motivation ça fonctionne hein ? Je vais y arriver, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas confiance en lui, il n'est pas Matthias, il est Jackson, mon vampire, mon homme, ma vie.

- Votre suite est prête darling, tu viens on est au 8ème, avec vue sur le lac.

- Go trésor.

L'ascenseur, le fantasme le plus récurrent, et même pas on en profite je suis juste lovée dans ses bras. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, il me porte comme une jeune mariée pour me faire rentrer dans la chambre, enfin chambre je dirais plutôt salon, car il y a un canapé où il me dépose doucement, il me retire mes chaussures, et m'embrasse les pieds, arf que je n'aime pas ça, je déteste qu'on me touche les pieds, il le sait et en joue, le sadique.

Il se redresse, commence à défaire la fermeture de ma robe, je déboutonne sa chemise, j'aime le voir torse nu, son tatouage me plait, me fascine même, on s'embrasse, il m'aide à retirer complètement ma robe, retire ses chaussures, et me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il allume l'eau de la douche et tamise la lumière, je finis de le dévêtir, hum qu'il est beau mon homme, un Apollon, ok je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'avoue que je le trouve toujours aussi beau, pour moi il est le plus beau, mon vampire.

Il me dévêtit à son tour et nous glisse sous le jet, il me lave délicatement, me masse le dos pour que je sois on ne peut plus détendue, c'est magnifique de sentir ses mains sur moi, tantôt doux et tendre, tantôt, pressé et vif, on dirait qu'il a du mal à se retenir de me toucher, qu'il a comme moi besoin de m'avoir encore plus contre lui. J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout, il touche chaque parcelle de peau que tout mon corps se transforme en brasier sous son toucher, il m'embrasse et je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, mes jambes se soudent dans son dos, je ne pourrai être plus collée à lui, il nous sort de la douche, et nous dépose sur le lit.

Je me détache de lui contre ma volonté, il m'a eue, il me domine de toute sa grandeur, je ne suis qu'une faible petite humaine entre ses mains, il m'embrasse, redécouvre chaque parcelle de peau, je ne suis que lave en fusion sous ses doigts. Sa langue glisse le long de mon corps, il m'embrasse les seins, il les malmène, il sait que je ne reste pas insensible à son toucher, il me transporte à chaque passage de langue sur mes pointes dressées, il sait que j'aime ça, que je suis plus qu'impatiente. Il continue donc doucement sa descente vers mes petites lèvres qui sont en manque d'attention, ses lèvres se posent dessus délicatement comme s'il les embrassait pour la première fois, comme s'il les découvrait à nouveau. Il prit tout sont temps, à chaque coup de langue j'avais le dos qui partait dans tous les sens, le sentir entre mes jambes était divin, mon ventre se contractait, j'avais une envie folle d'en avoir plus.

- Plus chéri, plus.

- Humm humm.

Et là il m'a regardée dans les yeux, et m'a souri, j'ai bien cru que rien qu'avec ça j'allais hurler de plaisir, mais il m'a lentement pénétrée d'un doigt tout en me regardant et en souriant. J'avais mal, c'était une sensation étrange, et je n'aimais pas trop, mais il m'embrassa à nouveau les lèvres et j'ai craqué, j'ai eu un orgasme fabuleux, j'en ai même oublié ses doigts en moi, il avait ralenti, il me laissait le temps de remonter à la surface.

- Waouh, pour un début tu es bien réceptive darling.

- Je t'aime, merci pour tout ça, merci trésor.

- Mais ce n'est que le début.

- Promis ?

- Promis ma femme, promis.

- Hum ma femme, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, ça sonne bien dans ta bouche j'aime beaucoup.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Ce fut un baiser plein de passion, me goûter sur ses lèvres était étrange, bizarre, mais pas dégoûtant comme je le pensais. Je devais à mon tour prendre les devants, je le devais pour lui pour lui prouver que moi aussi j'en voulais plus, je l'ai donc repoussé sur le lit, je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui et je l'ai embrassé. J'ai laissé ma langue dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire, j'ai léché le lobe de son oreille, il grognait toujours quand je faisais ça, il a donné un coup de bassin et a grogné, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon. J'ai doucement glissé le long de son corps, mes mains dessinaient de jolis arabesques le long de son tatouage, chaque tâche du léopard qu'il avait sur le torse était refaite de mes empreintes, de mes lèvres. J'embrassais mes initiales fraîchement inscrites sous son cœur.

Arrivée à ma tentation perso je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait un regarde envieux, il en voulait plus, et j'allais bien lui rendre la pareille, je m'approchais doucement vers lui, l'embrassais, il poussait des petits gémissements, on aurait dit qu'il prenait feu lui aussi, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je déposais à nouveau mes lèvres sur lui, l'embrassant le léchant délicatement, je plaçais ma main à la base et la remontais à mes lèvres qui restaient sur le bout de sa verge, il me caressait doucement les cheveux, il devait aimer, car il était doux, je prolongeais donc ma douce torture.

Je laissais mes lèvres descendre un peu plus, je l'aspirais, il y mit fin doucement en me prenant sous les bras pour me remonter vers lui, il m'embrassa, et me déplaça délicatement sous lui, me fit plein de petit bisous, il descendit ses lèvres vers mes seins ses doigts sur mon mont de venus, et doucement, il se plaça à mon entrée.

- Darling, je te promets d'être doux et tendre, mais si jamais tu ne le veux pas dis-le-moi, et je m'arrêterai promis.

- Chut trésor, j'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime, et je sais que tu ne me feras pas souffrir, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, promis je vais faire attention, à toi de me dire si tu as mal ou que tu ne veux plus, ok ?

- Promis.

Doucement il avança ses hanches vers moi, j'avais relevé le bassin et noué mes jambes derrière ses reins, il se tenait sur les genoux, avec ses deux mains au niveau de ma tête, lentement il m'embrassa, toute en rentrant en moi. Il me murmurait des mots doux, ou alors m'embrassait tout le visage, il adoptait un rythme lent et tendre, une de ses mains descendit sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, je ne savais pas si on pouvait être plus proche, je me sentais comme fondre en lui. On ne faisait plus qu'un, j'étais tellement prise par la sensation de ses baisers que je ne le sentais presque pas, j'étais dans un flou total, il aurait bien pu me parler que je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas entendu.

Je vivais notre première fois totalement sur mon nuage. Je me sentais tremblée doucement, les papillons de mon ventre étaient tous en train de battre des ailes en même temps, tout se passait comme si j'allais moi aussi m'envoler. C'était plus qu'agréable, il accéléra le rythme, il devait être proche pour aller plus vite, il m'embrassa et hurla en même temps que moi, en manque de souffle l'un et l'autre, il s'affaissa contre moi, m'embrassa et me caressa. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, je riais un peu, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, ou alors il avait peur que je n'aie pas aimé.

- Trésor, ça va ?

- Oui chéri ça va, j'ai juste un peu de mal à revenir sur terre, je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, mais j'ai jamais autant aimé ce que je viens de vivre avec toi qu'avec une des autres avec qui j'ai pu le faire.

- Pff dragueur qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour me rendre dingue de toi ? Mais tu sais je le suis déjà pas besoin de jouer les beaux parleurs comme ça.

- Non je suis sérieux, j'ai aimé plus qu'avec les autres, je me suis senti uni à toi, je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais dans le flou, comme si nos deux êtres communiquaient, enfin c'était étrangement bien.

- J'ai vécu ça aussi, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, loin de tout ça, c'était étrange mais j'ai aimé, j'avais l'impression de tout vivre de plus loin, comme si une autre partie de moi-même était en train de nous regarder faire.

- Oui ça s'appelle trouver son âme sœur, je t'aime ma femme.

- T'y crois à tout ça chéri ?

- Après ce que l'on vient de vivre je ne peux qu'y croire, et tu sais quoi ça me conforte dans mes projets, un jour je ferai de toi ma femme, et la mère de mes enfants, Darling maintenant j'en suis plus que sûr.

- - « Jackson Célia » - -

On avait fini par emménager ensemble, j'avais loupé mes examens, j'avais été malade durant les épreuves, maux de tête et vomissements, les examinateurs avaient mis ça sur le coup du stress. Je ne serai donc jamais infirmière, mais l'écriture et l'art avaient pris le pas, et je mettais mis à faire des livres pour enfants, j'avais déjà plusieurs histoires réalisées par mes soins. Jake les avait, à mon insu, envoyer à des maisons d'éditions, et le jour où j'ai reçu une réponse m'invitant à montrer mes livres sur Paris j'avais été choquée, je n'écrivais pas pour être connue, mais pour mes enfants essentiellement. Et oui, ma maladie et bien c'était un début de grossesse, et quelle grossesse, on allait passer de couple à famille très rapidement, j'ai fait un déni de grossesse et quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte je l'étais de 5 mois, et pas d'un seul et unique bébé, mais 3 oui 2 princesses et un petit prince.

Jake était alors le plus fier du monde quand il a annoncé à toutes nos familles réunies pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'Eli, qui pour nous faisait partie de la famille, la venue au monde de nos bébés. On a bien expliqué que j'étais enceinte de 5 mois de triplés et que je risquais un accouchement prématuré vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de bébés, vous auriez dû voir la tête de nos sœurs, je n'aurai pas cru les voir réagir comme ça.

Enfin je savais qu'elle se voyait maintenant qu'elle se connaissait mieux, mais là on aurait dit les deux mêmes, exactement le même sourire, la même envie de sauter partout, enfin les même marraines fées toutes petites, toutes souriantes et toutes survoltées. Je vous jure, ils n'allaient pas manquer d'affection nos chatons avec des fées marraines comme ça. Nos parents sont restés plus sages, mon beau-père était fier de nous, il fut le premier à venir nous féliciter, suivi de près par ma belle-mère et ma mère, j'ai dû moi-même aller vers mon père pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, vu qu'il ne réagissait pas, une fois assise à côté de lui il m'a dit.

- Tu sais quoi ma chérie, je t'aime comme la prunelle de mes yeux, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour être grand-père, et si avec Jackson ça ne fonctionne plus, tu y as pensé ? Tout va tellement vite entre vous, j'hésite entre être heureux et triste, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

- Papa, je t'aime, tu es le premier homme de ma vie, mais j'aime Jackson, et il m'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses, il est même persuadé depuis un temps que nous sommes des âmes sœur, il tient à moi autant que toi tu tiens à moi, il me traite comme une princesse papa, donc sois heureux pour nous, ne crains pas le pire, vis le moment présent et profite de tes petits enfants, tiens donne-moi ta main, sens, ils bougent un peu par là.

- Chérie, les bébés de Celia bougent, et juste pour moi.

Et là je me suis retrouvée avec tout un tas de mains sur le ventre, tous voulaient sentir les bébés bouger, on passa le reste de la journée à parler layette, prénoms, cadeaux de naissance, mes beaux-parents avaient déjà décidé d'offrir les 3 chambres à coucher, car mon beau-père étant menuisier il voulait les faire lui-même, nos sœurs parlaient déjà vêtements, franchement elles ne se lâchaient plus depuis l'annonce des bébés.

- Nous aussi on a quelque chose à vous dire, annonça doucement Lucile, Nikky était devenue toute rouge et regardait ses pieds, Voilà, ça fait plus de 3 mois que j'ai pas fait une seule connerie, et je sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour le dire, mais voilà j'ai moi aussi trouvé l'amour, je m'en fous si vous ne me comprenez pas, mais voilà c'est comme ça j'aime Nikky, et je ne pense pas trop mentir si je dis qu'elle m'aime aussi.

On est tous restés comme des cons à rien dire à assimiler ce que ma sœur venait de lâcher, j'ai regardé mon homme, on s'est souri et j'ai souri à nos sœurs, je leur ai fait un bisou et leurs ai dit que j'étais heureuse pour elles, étrangement tout le monde était heureux, mon père a plus eu peur pour la naissance des jumeaux que pour l'annonce de l'homosexualité de ma sœur, enfin elle est amoureuse c'est le principal.

J'avais changé Jackson, mais Nikky, ma belle-sœur, changeait Lucile, je pense que nos familles s'étaient bien trouvées en fait, on se complétait, c'était agréable.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous demander monsieur Massen, je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tout de suite aimé, je sais aussi que je vous ai volé votre fille, mais depuis plus de deux ans maintenant elle fait mon bonheur, elle embellit mes journées, et fait de ma vie un bonheur, c'est pourquoi monsieur j'aimerai vous demander la main de votre fille.

- Mon garçon, au vu de ce que j'ai senti sous ma main tout à l'heure, ça fait longtemps que tu as pris plus que sa main, donc je ne m'opposerai pas à cette union, mais fais attention à toi mon grand, elle est et reste mon bébé t'as plutôt intérêt à bien te tenir avec elle, mais aussi avec mes futurs petits enfants.

- Promis monsieur Massen, vous avez, grâce à votre accord fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

J'étais sur le cul, il venait de demander ma main à mon père, et tout ça sans me demander à moi si je voulais ou non me marier, la réponse serait oui sans souci, mais quand même…

- Darling, me dit-il avec son sourire arc en ciel, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir mon univers pour le restant de nos jours.

- Oui trésor mille fois oui, répondis-je les yeux tout pleins de larmes.

- Tiens ma future femme, mère de mes enfants, déesse de ma vie, un petit solitaire pour ton doigt, et une promesse de futur heureux et rempli de bonheur à deux, puis à 5 et qui sait peut-être encore plus ensuite ? Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

- Je vais me marier, on va se marier, rho trésor, je veux attendre d'avoir accouché, je ne veux pas d'une robe de mariée avec un gros ventre, s'il te plaît.

- On a tout le temps que tu veux, on peut même attendre que les bébés marchent si tu veux, tant que tu ne te rétractes pas, moi ça me convient.

- Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, je t'aime trop pour ne plus vouloir de toi dans ma vie.

- Darling je pense que tu devrais aller aider tes parents à éponger leurs yeux.

- Oh, je les avais oubliés, j'étais dans notre bulle, papa, maman, Lulu je vous aime, Peter Charlotte, Nikky, je vous aime aussi, vous allez m'avoir sur le dos encore plus, désolée.

- Plein de bonheur à vous mes enfants, répondirent ma mère, et ma belle-mère en même temps.

L'accouchement était prévu pour mi-mars, mais en comptant le mois d'avance, je pensais accoucher début février environ, enfin ça sera comme ils le sentent en fait, je ne les presse pas.

On a trouvé une nouvelle maison, avec 4 chambres, une immense chambre pour les bébés, une suite parentale pour nous, et 2 plus petites chambres sous les combles pour nos sœurs qui voulaient venir vivre avec nous dans la grande ville, c'était agréable de les avoir à la maison, ça mettait un peu de vie, et au moins je ne serai plus seule la journée quand mon homme travaillerait, mais bon le temps des papiers administratifs et tout je suis sûre qu'on aurait pas la maison à temps pour que je fasse la chambre des bébés, si on arrive à aménager avant mon accouchement on aurait de la chance.

- - « Jackson Célia » - -

J'attendais dans le hall de l'hôpital, ça faisait quoi bien 4h que j'étais là et j'avais toujours pas de nouvelles, je voulais les résultats, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre, ça ne me faisait que repenser à tout ce qui m'a mené ici, dans ce hall blanc à attendre les résultats, à attendre des nouvelles...

Flash-back

Environ 2 mois après qu'on ait annoncé ma grossesse, on toqua à la porte.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Massen, je suis l'officier de police Charlie Swan, je suis ici pour vous parler de Jackson Whitlock, votre concubin, puis-je rentrer s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr que se passe-t-il monsieur s'il vous plaît je m'inquiète d'un coup, mon conjoint devrait être au travail à cette heure-là, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

- Un incident est arrivé à l'entreprise où travaille votre conjoint mademoiselle, votre conjoint a été conduit au CHU du Mans.

- Comment ça ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je veux savoir, expliquez-moi tout.

- La presse sur laquelle il travaille s'est bloquée, il a voulu la débloquer, mais quand il s'est glissé dessous le pont est tombé, il a les jambes qui ont été broyées sous le choc, je suis désolé mademoiselle.

Mon homme, déchiqueté par la machine, comme j'en ai tellement de fois parler avec lui que sa « Berta » comme il aimait l'appeler, allait le tuer, il ne me croyait jamais, j'avais encore une fois vu juste, jamais plus il n'irait travailler là-bas…

- Je suis ici pour vous y conduire, il a seulement dit votre nom dans l'hélico et « bilou » aussi, vous êtes la seule personne qu'il voulait près de lui.

- Ok… euh… je vous suis.

- Prenez une valise avec des vêtements et un nécessaire de toilette pour votre conjoint je pense qu'il en aura besoin, il risque de rester un temps à l'hôpital je pense.

- Je reviendrai chercher tout ça je veux être auprès de lui le plus vite possible, il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui.

Fin du flash-back

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a fait tenir le coup, mais ce que je me souviens c'est que je n'ai pas versé une seule larme, je savais que ça allait, qu'il allait revenir au fond de moi je le sentais, je le savais, il était une partie de moi, ma vie, mon âme, mon univers, et je savais qu'il ne me quitterait pas, pas comme ça, on devait se marier dans 10 mois. Il me l'avait promis pour nos 3 ans on devait se dire oui, il ne me lâcherait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, voilà pourquoi j'étais dans le hall de l'hôpital à attendre les résultats de ses premiers examens, savoir si il allait récupérer ses jambes, si il allait survivre, si on allait devoir lui couper les jambes, et surtout si il n'avait pas la moelle épinière touchée.

Qu'il finisse en fauteuil je m'en foutais, qu'il soit debout ou assis ça ne changerait rien pour moi, je l'aime tel qu'il est, je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ses pieds, il est ma vie, si il ne résiste pas je ne tiendrai pas, je ne pourrais pas tenir, seul avec trois enfants il fallait qu'il tienne, il n'avait pas le choix.

Nos enfants, ils bougent beaucoup, ils doivent sentir que je ne vais pas bien, j'ai encore environ un bon mois à tenir, faut pas me lâcher maintenant mes bilous.

- Chut maman va bien, papa aussi, dis-je en caressant mon gros ventre, tout va bien, chut doucement vous faites un peu mal à maman.

- Madame, vous allez bien ? Me demande une femme qui est elle aussi en attente de résultat.

- Oui ça va, juste mes bébés qui refont la déco là-dedans.

- « Vos » vous en attendez combien ?

- 3, pour dans un mois environ, je l'ai su tardivement.

- Vous êtes drôlement jeune, mais la grossesse vous va bien, vous voulez un peu d'eau peut-être, ou un petit en-cas ? Ce n'est pas toujours facile de rester assis ici en fin de grossesse au lieu d'être au calme dans un lit.

- Non merci ça va aller, j'attends ma famille qui devrait pas tarder à arriver, c'est gentil de vous être inquiétée pour moi, merci madame.

- De rien mademoiselle, je m'appelle Esmée, je suis femme de médecin, on était en vacances, on allait partir quand il a été rappelé pour une urgence, et vous ?

- Célia, je suis ici car mon fiancé a eu un accident de travail, j'espère que tout va bien, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis là à attendre ces putains de résultats, j'en peux plus.

- Ca va aller ma jolie, tenez le coup je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer et puis il ne faut pas être nostalgique, sinon vos bébés le sentiront, avez-vous des idées de prénoms, pour vos bébés ?

- Oui Jake, mon futur mari, a choisi pour les filles, Krystal et Cheyenne, et moi j'ai choisi Trystan pour notre petit garçon.

- Ce sont de très beaux prénoms, et alors vous aller bientôt vous marier ?

- Oui on espérait pouvoir faire ça en septembre, mais avec cet accident je pense bien que ça va être reporté.

- C'est si grave que ça, vous voulez en parler un peu Célia, non pas que je suis curieuse mais peut-être que ça vous aiderait.

- Merci, mais non merci, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a eu, on refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit tant que le chirurgien ne sera pas venu me parler, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Je sais juste qu'il a demandé à me voir dans l'hélico, et qu'il s'est pris sa putain de presse sur les jambes.

- Ho, alors votre conjoint est entre de bonnes mains, c'est mon époux qui s'en charge, il est le patient de mon époux, on est revenus juste pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira pour le mieux, je peux essayer d'avoir des infos si vous voulez.

- Oui s'il vous plaît, merci à vous madame.

- Esmée, pas madame, ça fait vieille je trouve.

- Alors merci Esmée, oh voilà mes beaux-parents je reviens vers vous dès que je les aurai mis au courant, merci d'avoir passé du temps avec moi.

- De rien, merci à vous de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

J'allais vers mes beaux-parents, je leur expliquais tout ce que je savais, je séchais les larmes de ma belle-mère, et les soutenais du mieux que je le pouvais, je leur parlais d'Esmée, que l'on a vite rejoint, pour savoir si elle avait pu avoir des nouvelles.

Malheureusement elle n'en savait pas plus que moi, son mari était toujours en salle d'op avec mon homme, et personne n'avait pu lui en dire plus. Elle n'allait pas continuer à attendre le retour de son mari, et nous laisser en famille, ma famille s'est joint à nous, pour m'aider à tenir le coup, je n'avais toujours pas craqué. Je n'étais jamais seule, toujours soit mes parents, ou nos sœurs, ou mes beaux-parents, étaient là avec moi, les heures continuaient à défiler, et toujours rien, jusqu'à ce que je vois le chirurgien arriver au bout du couloir, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai su qu'il était celui qui avait soigné mon mari, aller savoir le 6ème sens peut-être.

- Célia Whitlock ?

- Celia Massen, mais oui c'est moi monsieur, alors comment va mon fiancé ?

- Aussi bien qu'il lui est possible d'aller madame, on a dû lui retirer la totalité de la jambe gauche, et au-dessus du genou pour la droite, nous l'avons placé en coma artificiel pour qu'il reprenne des forces sur quelques jours. Le plus dur est passé, nous avons encore quelques examens à faire, pour savoir si son dos a subi un choc ou pas, on sait que les vertèbres ont subi elle aussi un poids, mais pour l'instant on a fait au plus presser, donc pour le reste on va attendre qu'il se rétablisse un peu.

- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir, enfin on peut y aller, car mes proches y tiennent aussi.

- Un à la fois, et pas plus d'une heure, il est en soins intensifs les visites sont limitées.

- Monsieur, s'interposa ma belle-mère, excusez, mais ma belle-fille est enceinte, on ne souhaite pas qu'elle reste seule, pouvons-nous y aller au moins à deux pour la soutenir, et promis après on ira juste à un.

- Ok mais rapidement, et madame Whitlock, prenez soin de vous, il ne parlait que de vous, vous et bilous ont été ses seuls mots.

- Bilous sont nos bébés, merci monsieur, d'avoir sacrifié vos congés pour mon fiancé, je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Comment Esmée… elle a encore fait sa magie avec vous, un ange cette femme je vous jure, prenez soin de vous, à bientôt. Il est dans la chambre 223, 2ème étage, 23ème chambre, c'est une chambre individuelle, il sera mieux pour guérir.

- Merci à vous, remerciez Esmée d'avoir passé son après-midi avec moi, et merci à vous d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma famille.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il était là dans son lit avec une cage sur les jambes recouvert d'un drap blanc, qu'il était beau endormi, étrange non, il venait de réchapper à la mort, et il semblait juste endormi. Charlotte eu un mouvement de recul quand j'ai levé le drap pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais on ne voyait rien de plus que des bandages, la cage était vide, évidemment, je m'attendais à quoi, il n'a plus de jambes, mais il était en vie, et ça n'avait pas de prix pour moi.

J'ai refusé de quitter l'hôpital, mais c'était sans connaître le pouvoir de persuasion de mes beaux-parents, et mes parents, à croire qu'ils s'étaient ligués contre moi, j'ai juste eu le droit à mon heure journalière le reste du temps on était chez mes parents ou chez mes beaux-parents, pour que mes bébés se reposent. Après une semaine ils l'ont sorti du coma, il ne se réveillait toujours pas, il devait avoir besoin de plus de repos, son visage était toujours aussi angélique, reposé, doux, quand j'étais près de lui je me posais près de lui et passais sa main sur mon ventre.

Les bébés bougeaient beaucoup depuis quelque temps, ils devaient sentir que je n'allais pas super, il y avait beaucoup de voix autour d'eux, mais plus la voix de leur papa, je leur lisais des histoires, chantais des berceuses, mais ça ne les apaisait plus autant qu'avant. Jake les berçait dans mon ventre en passant ses mains de chaque côté de mon ventre, et il chantait des chants texans, c'était mignon, ça me manquait, et apparemment à eux aussi. J'avais bien essayé, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi, j'avais investi dans un casque et je leur diffusais des musiques classiques ou apaisantes, mais non, ils étaient toujours tous fous là-dedans, et je prenais de plus en plus de coups.

Et puis, deux semaines après sa sortie du coma artificiel, le jeudi j'ai reçu un appel sur mon portable, une infirmière pour me dire que mon homme s'était réveillé, et qu'il me réclamait, 30 minutes après j'étais auprès de lui. Il dormait, dès que je me suis posée à côté de lui sur le lit, il a souri et s'est réveillé, ses mains ont de suite trouvé leur place sur mon ventre, il a essayé de les bercer, il reprenait contact avec sa vie, il avait les yeux rougis, il avait dû pleurer avant ma venue.

- Trésor, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Darling, je suis désolé, de pas avoir été là pour toi.

- Chut, chut, embrasse-moi, et là j'ai essayé de me pencher pour l'embrasser, mais on va dire que mes bébés prenaient trop de place, j'ai dû me relever et me pencher vers lui.

- Pfft c'est de moins en moins facile de bouger avec eux, mais ça va, il reste quoi 15 jours en gros, ça va aller, on va tenir.

- Et je ne pourrai même pas être là à l'accouchement, c'est tellement injuste.

- Chut, tu seras là, tu es toujours là, dis-je en présentant mon cœur, tu fais partie de moi, tu es la continuité de mon cœur mon trésor.

- Mais je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis même plus valide, et on sait même pas si je pourrai marcher à nouveau, je ne veux pas être un boulet, je suis et reste un homme, je ne suis pas une charge.

- Chut chéri, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et tu restes un homme, tu restes mon homme.

- Mais non, je suis plus un homme.

- Ho ça suffit, tu es et seras toujours mon homme, fin de la conversation, et puis… haaaaaa, putain, ça fait mal.

- Quoi il se passe quoi, Darling parle-moi.

- Les bébés, ça contracte, j'ai mal.

Je cherchais un endroit où m'assoir pour faire passer la douleur, le bord du lit, la chaise le fauteuil, Jake était paniqué, nos parents était arrivés, avaient averti la maternité du CHU, on devait passer me chercher. Ca allait être le moment, mais le pire mon homme voulait venir mais il ne pouvait pas, il était en train de faire une grosse crise, il criait sur tout le monde, il gueulait qu'il voulait un fauteuil pour me tenir la main et me soutenir, qu'il ne voulait pas être passif et rester sur le banc de touche, et j'ai sombré à cause de la douleur.

A mon réveil j'étais en salle de réveil, une infirmière m'avait dit que j'avais subi une césarienne, que mes bébés allaient très bien qu'ils étaient avec leur papa, et leurs grands-parents et que je pourrais les rejoindre rapidement, ouf tout allait bien, mes bébés et mon homme allaient bien tout était parfait.

Aujourd'hui 29 janvier, j'ai vu mon homme réveillé et crier comme il le faisait au lycée contre son prof de méca, j'ai eu nos bébés, et surtout j'ai récupéré ma vie que je croyais perdue, tout allait aller pour le mieux désormais, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

- - « Jackson Célia » - -

17 septembre l'année suivante l'accouchement,

Nos enfants ont bien grandi, Krystal et Cheyenne, ont tout de leur papa, des yeux verts aux cheveux ondulés et blonds, alors que Trystan est tout aussi blond que ses sœurs, mais il a mes yeux, un gris et un vert, c'est magnifique, et qu'ils sont beaux dans leurs vêtements notre fils a un costume blanc avec une chemise turquoise, nos filles ont des robes blanches avec une ceinture turquoise et des petits souliers vernis, elles sont à croquer je vous jure.

Pourquoi ces tenues ? On va se marier avec Jackson, on a repoussé d'une année, car on avait voulu être sûrs de ses examens finaux, et finalement oui la colonne était touchée, il serait à vie en fauteuil, on n'a même pas cherché à voir pour les prothèses. Pour le coup, il était effondré, mais il avait dû refaire surface rapidement, les enfants et moi on avait besoin de lui, dès qu'il commençait à s'effondrer je m'interposais avec un bébé, ou alors je lui demandais de l'attention, ou de l'aide, pour lui faire oublier et ne penser qu'à nous, et plus à son handicap, facile à dire, direz-vous mais oui j'y étais arrivée, et il savait très bien que je le manipulais à ma guise, mais je n'étais pas sa sorcière pour rien.

J'avais hâte de le rejoindre à la mairie, on avait choisi de suivre la tradition donc il était chez ses parents depuis hier, et moi j'étais avec les enfants chez mes parents, on était tous près à partir, j'étais impatiente de le voir, il me manquait, et à partir de ce soir on aurait notre éternité pour s'aimer et ne plus jamais se quitter.

- C'est parti, ma puce.

- Papa je suis mère maintenant ça serait cool que tu m'appelles plus ma puce.

- Oui mon bébé je vais essayer d'y penser.

- Pff laisse tomber tu n'y arriveras jamais.

- Je le crains oui.

- Les bébés en voiture papi va partir avec maman et vous avec mamie et tata Lu.

- Mamie Lu, mamie Lu crièrent-ils tous en chœur, j'aimais les entendre appeler ma famille c'était trognon je trouve.

- Oui les bébés mamie et tata Lu.

Arrivée devant la mairie la pression était là, un mariage civil juste ça, on n'avait pas besoin de plus, et ça nous convenait, j'étais en bas et j'entendais des cris à l'intérieur, mon homme encore en train de faire des siennes, pourtant tout avait été vu des millions de fois, les bébés étaient arrivés avec ma mère et ma sœur tout devait aller pourquoi criait-il ? Il fallait que j'arrange ça.

- Non chéri j'y vais il ne doit pas te voir.

- Mais papa tu sais que je suis la seule à le calmer.

- Non moi je vais y arriver.

J'attendais dans le couloir, l'oreille collée à la porte pour écouter mon père faire sa loi.

- Il se passe quoi pour que tu hurles comme ça ? Clama mon père une fois rentré dans la salle.

- Rien juste que j'arrive pas à faire tenir ça et que je m'énerve tout seul, je crois que j'ai peur en fait, peur de ne pas assurer de pas être un bon père, de pas être assez bon pour elle, vous savez, je ne lui en voudrais même pas d'aller en aimer un autre, un avec des jambes, un avec un avenir.

Et la seule chose que j'ai entendue c'est une gifle, puis une bonne grosse engueulade. Mon père dans toute sa gloire lui en a mis une et lui a dit qu'il avait intérêt à ressortir ses couilles rapidement sinon il s'opposerait à ce mariage, et qu'il perdrait sa femme qui était en train d'écouter derrière la porte, comme mon père me connaissait bien, il savait, je suis donc rentrée.

- Trésor, je t'aime, allons nous marier.

- Darling, non, je ne veux pas t'imposer tout ça.

- Stop, tu avances, tu m'attends devant le maire, et on en reparle jamais, tu m'entends si tu l'ouvres encore je t'en colle une, vampire ou pas, la sorcière gagnera, compris ?

- Chef oui chef, à tout à l'heure, je serai l'homme assis qui t'attendra.

- A tout de suite trésor, je t'aime et au fait, tu es magnifique même avec ta cravate mal faite.

- Idem Darling, mais tu es bien la plus belle ma femme, et ça tient pas c'est pas de ma faute.

- - « Jackson Célia » - - FIN - - « Jackson Célia » - -


End file.
